Menghadap Mati
by matsura akimoto
Summary: Pandanganku semakin memburam. Kurasakan detak jantungku melemah. Hahaha. Mungkinkah aku akan terhenti di sini? / ShinHiyo onesided. Canon. Dedication for OFF. RnR, or CnC?


**Menghadap Mati**

© Matsura Akimoto

Bleach © Tite Kubo

Drama/Angst

[Apakah aku akan terhenti di sini, Shinji?]

**.**

**Canon **(kecuali pada POV-nya, saya ngarang), **1st's POV** –Hiyori Sarugaki—, deskripsi mendominasi, Hiyori-centric –slight ShinHiyo—, timeline saat dada kiri Hiyori ditebas oleh... entah Aizen atau Ichimaru (saya lupa di anime episode/manga chapter berapa. Hahaha.), not a bashing-chara, etc.

For **OFF—Oneshoot Fanfiction Festival**.

**Don't like, don't rea****d. **I've warn you.

**.**

**.**

Shinji, rasanya dada ini perih sekali—kau tahu?

Ya, terutama di jantungku ini. Rasanya seperti—ah, memang pada kenyataannya sekarang dadaku tengah ditusuk, 'kan? Ditambah lagi, oleh _zanpakutou_ yang cukup kuat. Membuat tubuhku perlahan melemas.

Sungguh. Rasanya ingin segera aku mengakhiri ini semua. Terlalu pedih.

Bersamaan dengan rasa sakit di jantung dan lemas yang perlahan menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku, semua memori dalam hidupku terlintas begitu saja dalam benakku. Bila diingat kembali, rasanya aku tak ingin kehilangan memori-memori yang sekarang kusadari indah itu.

Tubuhku terasa melemas. Serasa akan mati—tapi, aku ingin belum mati. Aku ingin ikut bertarung, sungguh. Dan membalas dendam _Vizard_ padanya—ya, pada Sousuke Aizen. Sepertinya akan sangat menyenangkan.

Karena ialah, kita semua menjadi kelinci percobaan dan kemudian... 'dibuang'.

Dia tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana kita menderita selama ini! Orang sepertinya memang cukup pantas untuk dihancurkan...

Tapi, Shinji, dapatkah kita semua membunuh atau memenjarakannya? Dia terlalu kuat. Dia—terlalu 'berkuasa'.

Bahkan untuk orang 'buangan' macam kita, mungkin saja kita tak dapat menghancurkannya.

Dan, mungkin sebaliknya—ia yang akan menghancurkan kita.

Pandanganku semakin memburam. Semakin kelabu. Rasa sakit menggerogoti dadaku. Kurasakan detak jantungku melemah. Hahaha. Mungkinkah aku akan terhenti di sini?

Meskipun begitu, aku dapat merasakan kau terbelalak. Kau kaget melihat tubuhku yang mulai berlumur darah. Bau anyir manis memuakkan mulai mendominasi bau tubuhku. _Reiatsu_-ku melemah—ditambah dengan _reiatsu_ kuat disekitarku, membuat paru-paruku perlahan sesak.

Apakah aku akan mati di sini, dengan mengenaskan seperti ini?

Shinji, dapatkah kau merasakan sakitku sekarang ini? Entah mengapa, tapi kau yang pertama kupikirkan saat sakitnya luka menggentayangi paradigmaku.

Ya, karena kaulah yang paling melekat denganku.

Kaulah yang merupakan pemimpin _Vizard_.

Pandanganku bukan memburam lagi—tetapi perlahan menggelap. Rasanya pikiranku mulai dijalari kegelapan. Aku ingin berteriak, melampiaskan rasa sakit ini—namun entah kenapa, lidahku mendadak kelu.

Ini adalah kesekian hari yang kulewati sejak aku hidup. Entah sudah berapa lama aku hidup. Rasanya... begitu menyenangkan.

Tapi, mungkinkah hari ini adalah epilog hidupku—yang akan ditutup dengan kegelapan pada penglihatanku?

Telingaku bertambah tuli. Lidahku mulai merasakan pahit. Nafasku memburu. Kepalaku pening. Tubuhku mulai limbung. Aku mulai kehilangan kesadaranku.

Hei, aku ingin bertanya lagi—apakah ini epilog hidupku? Apakah luka ini akan tetap menganga dan turut 'pergi' bersamaku?

Monokrom di penglihatanku melesat menuju hitam tatkala aku telah memasrahkan hidupku. Kurasakan tubuhku mulai terhempas ke atas tanah lembam Karakura. Gedung-gedung runtuh mulai miring dan hitam di mataku. Rasa sakit tak terasa asing lagi, menusuk hingga ke serat otot terdalam.

Kurasa aku akan mati –tapi aku tidak mau, sungguh—, dan aku masih dapat mendengar teriakanmu memanggilku.

"HIYORI!"

—Akan tetapi, amuk teriakan itu makin mengecil di pendengaranku.

Dan, selanjutnya—mataku tertutup utuh. Hitam. Kosong. Hampa. Tak ada apa-apa.

Apakah aku akan terhenti di sini, Shinji?

**.**

**.**

**Menghadap Mati; selesai**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan Kecil Matsu****/Facchi :**

What the—?

Ah, maafkan saya jika fict ini abal. Sekali bikin langsung publish, sih. Judulnya juga gak nyambung sama ceritanya.

Maaf juga kalau angst atau drama-nya gak kerasa. Baru kali ini saya bikin fict dengan genre drama/angst...

Rasanya di sini Hiyori OOC, ya? Ia yang biasanya kasar pada Shinji, tapi saya malah buat dia jadi begini di sini. Yah, sebetulnya saya sudah berusaha keras karena Hiyori tengah merasa kesakitan dan merasa bahwa dirinya akan mati—tapi, apa mau dikata? Saya sudah membuatnya OOC. -_-a

Maukah anda sekalian me-review atau meng-concrit fict ini? Karena tanpa review atau concrit, motivasi seorang author untuk menulis takkan maju. Hehehe. Malah corcol gaje, nih. :D

P. S. : ada yang tahu, Hiyori ditebas oleh siapa? Kalau di manga, ini chapter berapa? Maaf. Saya lupa. Hampir gak pernah baca manga secara online, sih.

—_Mind to review, or concrit?_—


End file.
